


Как Джон за молоком ходил

by bobryatinka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobryatinka/pseuds/bobryatinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень уставший Джон просто пытается купить молока</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Джон за молоком ходил

Просто однажды утром обнаружил, что молоко закончилось, и пошёл в магазин. Вернулся к полуночи. Шерлок с дивана бросил утвердительное:

\- Тебя украл Майкрофт.

\- И? - ничуть не удивившись, уставший доктор остановился на лестнице по дороге к себе в спальню в ожидании раскрытия цепочки логических выводов.

\- Он написал мне, - Шерлок просто протянул ему телефон с текстом сообщения на экране.

Следующим утром Джон снова отправился за молоком. Едва он шагнул в супермаркет, ему позвонила Сара. На их участке произошла серьёзная авария, поступило около дюжины пострадавших с рваными ранами и открытыми переломами, пришлось вызвать всех хирургов. Он снова вернулся на Бейкер-стрит только к полуночи.

Утром обнаружил в холодильнике голову, вспомнил про молоко и опять безропотно натянул куртку. На пороге его остановила смс-ка от Шерлока, где требовалось, чтобы он "шагал обратно, Лестрейд звонил". Днём они осмотрели три трупа, полазили по обломкам сгоревшего дома, поплавали на катере по Темзе, и вернулись домой к полуночи.

На утро совершенно разбитый вчерашними приключениями Джон открыл холодильник и застонал. Тяжело вздохнул, постоял посреди кухни, отчаянно не желая никуда идти, потом взял куртку и поплёлся вниз. У двери его нагнал Шерлок, и на улице потянул совершенно в другую сторону. До обеда они обшарили сверху до низу чью-то квартиру, нашли огрызок карандаша и смятый цветок, над которыми Шерлок издал своё "Оу!" А после обеда Джон отправился на дежурство в больницу, откуда вернулся к полуночи.

В свой законный выходной он проспал почти до полудня, прошлёпал в душ, откуда был бесцеремонно вынут невозмутимым детективом для участия в химическом эксперименте. Доктор должен был быстро подавать не отрывающемуся от микроскопа Шерлоку целый ряд различных колбочек в строгом порядке. Потом в руках у детектива что-то взорвалось. Взрыв не принёс никаких повреждений своему создателю, а вот Джон здорово испугался. Очень сильно испугался. И отругал за это Шерлока. А тот смотрел на него невидящим взглядом невозможных светлых глаз и о чём-то усиленно размышлял. Наконец, Джон сдался и поплёлся на кухню. Открыл холодильник, вспомнил, что нет молока, и тихонько выругался. Сходил одел куртку и был перехвачен Шерлоком, который неожиданно прижал его к стенке и начал целовать. Какое уж там молоко, когда голова кружится от вкуса этих губ, от сумасшедших поцелуев, от жарких прикосновений. Он помнил, что первый раз они не дошли до спальни.

На следующее утро Джон проснулся от того, что поперёк него свалился Шерлок в холодном с улицы пальто, и, свесив с краю кровати голову, принялся рассуждать о черепах. Доктор не слушал его. Редкие лучи зимнего солнца, ненадолго заглянувшего в спальню к детективу, запутались в тёмных кудрях. Шерлок щурился как довольный кот, его позолочённая солнцем кожа на шее требовала срочный поцелуй. Как минимум.

Потом, днём, Джон открыл холодильник. Там не было головы.   
Зато там было молоко.


End file.
